The Fantastic Adventures Of Gen1 And Gen4
by suzukipot
Summary: This is technically a crossover between Generation 1 of My Little Pony and Generation 4. Through the Everfree Forest is a whole new world, filled with all new ponies! The Mane Six meet the ponies of Ponyland and discover new secrets along the way. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Firefly is my favorite G1 pony so I thought that I might as well make a crossover of G1 with G4...which is in the same franchise! Also a quick guide for those not familiar with G1:**

**Firefly- Basically just the G1 version of Rainbow Dash. She's a pink Pegasus Pony with a blue mane. Her cutie mark is two lightning bolts.**

**Megan- A human girl. She is good friends with the ponies, especially Sundance.**

**Applejack- G4's Applejack is heavily inspired by her. She is an orange Earth Pony who loves apples. Her cutie mark is five red apples. She's also very clumsy.**

**Gusty- A white Unicorn Pony with dark green hair and a pink streak through the back. Her cutie mark is five red leaves.**

**Sundance-An Earth Pony who is very important to Megan. She is usually next to Megan's side and ready to help. Her cutie mark is a pattern of pink hearts, triangles and dots.**

Firefly flew around the lush green rolling hills. The wind blew through her mane and made her feel amazing. It was like she was free to do whatever she wanted to. She looked down at her friends. "Hey guys look at me!"

Megan, Applejack and Sundance looked up to see Firefly doing tricks in the air.

"Careful Firefly! You don't want to get hurt," Megan yelled.

Firefly giggled. "I'll be fine guys!" Firefly kept twirling in the air.

Suddenly, Gusty winked in. "Hey guys!"

The others looked back at Gusty. "Hey Gusty." They went back to watching Firefly.

"What're you all looking at?"

"Firefly's flying."

Gusty looked up at the sky just as Firefly came down.

"That sure was fun."

"Hey guys...you ever wonder what's in those woods?" Megan pointed at the woods at the end of the hill.

"Let's go check it out!" Firefly started flying towards the woods. The others ran after her. When they got to the start of the woods they stopped.

"It looks scary," Sundance whimpered.

"Aw don't be such a baby," Gusty said. "Come on!" She ran into the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile it was a pretty busy day in Ponyville. The Pegasus ponies decided today was going to be nice and sunny and there were barely any clouds in the sky. The ones that were around Rainbow Dash was moving.

"Hmm...this one looks like it needs to move near the Everfree Forest." Dash moved the cloud near the Everfree Forest and admired her handiwork. "Not bad. Not bad."

She scanned over the forest. Dash was still a little apprehensive towards it, mostly because she didn't know what lived in there. Of course there was Zecora and a bunch of other unknown creatures but...it still sent some shivers down Dash's back.

"Hello? Rainbow Dash," a voice that Dash barely heard called.

"Huh?" Rainbow Dash looked at the ground and saw Fluttershy. "Oh hey Fluttershy." She went back towards the ground and landed next to Fluttershy.

"Hello Rainbow. Um is there going to be a storm soon? I want to make sure so that I can prepare the animals."

"Oh yeah there's going to be a rainstorm tomorrow."

Fluttershy nodded and turned back towards her house. Rainbow Dash flew back towards the sky and looked around. "Wait...is that..." she saw a few figures in the dense forest. Four were pony shaped but one...looked taller and thinner than the others.

"Huh. Wonder what those are..." Dash's natural curiosity got the better of her and she slowly flew towards the figures.

"Where are we," Dash heard someone say.

"I don't know...Firefly you should lead us back."

"No way! We don't even know where we're heading. Who knows what we'll see." Dash could see a small flying body and guessed that it was a Pegasus. Rainbow Dash went to the end of the forest and waited for the others to get there.

When they did Rainbow Dash looked at them in shock. One Pegasus, two Earth Ponies, a Unicorn and...something Dash had never seen before.

"Woah..." Firefly said in awe. "Who are you?"

"I should ask you the same question," Dash said a little defensively.

"Well...I'm Firefly." Firefly held out her hoof for Rainbow Dash to shake it. Dash didn't.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well...we came through that forest."

"The Everfree Forest? So you're from there?"

"Everfree Forest? Is that what you call it," Gusty asked.

"Yeah. What do you call it?"

"We just call it the forest. Nobody ever goes into and I can see why."

"Who are you guys," Rainbow asked again, demanding an answer.

"Like I said I'm Firefly," Firefly said, sounding a little more relaxed.

"I'm Sundance."

"Gusty," Gusty said with a curt nod.

"Megan." Megan curtsied.

"Applejack," Applejack said smiling.

"Woah really? My friend's name is Applejack. Come to think of it...you kind of look like her. We should see Twilight about this." Dash started to walk.

"Twilight? We have a friend named Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks. "Twilight? What's she look like?"

"She's pink with a white mane," Sundance explained.

Dash gave a sigh of relief and started to walk again. The five foreigners were curious about their new surroundings and looked around. Rainbow Dash had a bit of a difficult time keeping the group together...and keeping the other Ponyvillians from looking at them, especially Megan. However, they eventually got to Twilight's tree house.

"Twilight," Dash yelled, knocking on the door. "You home?"

Twilight opened the door. "Oh. Hello Rainbow. What do you" she noticed the others standing behind her. "Who are your friends?"

Firefly pushed Rainbow Dash out-of-the-way and almost flew in Twilight's doorway. "I'm Firefly," she announced excitedly. "Me and my friends are from Ponyland."

"Ponyland," Twilight asked confusedly. "I don't think I've ever heard of that place. Come inside."

They all stepped inside.

"This place looks so cool," Firefly said, flying around.

"Whoops," Applejack stumbled, accidentally kicking a bookshelf.

"Please be careful girls," Twilight said. Twilight went over to her books. "Ponyland...Ponyland...ah! Here it is!" Using magic Twilight pulled down a book entitled '_The Secret Myths And Wonders Of Equestria.'_

Gusty gasped. "How'd you do that?"

"What," Twilight asked.

"Get that book down without touching it."

"I used magic," Twilight said with a slight chuckle. "You're a Unicorn. Can't you use magic?"

"I can wink in and out."

Twilight looked confused. "Excuse me?"

Gusty closed her eyes tight as her horn started to glow. In a blink of an eye she disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

"That's all," Twilight asked flatly.

"Why? Got a problem with it?"

Twilight sighed, shook her head, and opened the book. "Let's see Ponyland... Here it is! It says: '_On the other side of the Everfree Forest a land is said to exist. The land is called Ponyland where different breeds of ponies and even humans are said to co-exist with each other._' "

Twilight stopped. "Humans," she asked.

"That would be me," Megan said.

Twilight's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! You're a human! I mean...I think you are! You said that you are!"

"Well I am," Megan said.

Twilight stood there in a shocked silence but eventually turned back towards the book and started reading again.

" '_Ponyland is often described as a fun and magical place that is sometimes thrown into chaos and disharmony. Tirek is considered a major threat to Ponyland.' "_

"Tirek? We defeated that jerk," Applejack said.

Twilight nodded. "I have so many questions to ask you guys. Come on I'll introduce you to my other friends." Twilight closed the book and walked towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The six made their way to Sweet Apple Acres, where Applejack, Big Macintosh, Applebloom and Granny Smith could be seen.

"You said your name was Applejack right," Twilight asked the clumsy pony walking besides her.

Applejack nodded and looked at the Acres. "Wow...we don't have places like this in Ponyland. And just look at all these apple trees!" Applejack licked her lips. "Delicious!"

Megan gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Applejack you know we have farms in Ponyland. I mean I do live at a farm after all."

Twilight listened intently, making mental notes of all the things the ponies were saying. "Anyway Applejack maybe your related to our Applejack." Twilight thought back to her first day coming to Ponyville. "She does have a lot of family..."

Applejack was busy bucking apples when she saw Twilight walk up with her friends. She ran over to greet her. "Howdy Twilight." It was then that she noticed the others. "Who're your friends?"

"Applejack...we need to talk."

* * *

When Rainbow Dash and Twilight got done explaining what had happened, Applejack was flabbergasted. Dash, Twilight, Applejack and Megan were sitting at a picnic bench, nestled under some apple tress while Gusty, Sundance, Applejack and Firefly stood.

"Well I'll tell ya'll right now that she ain't related to me," Applejack said, pointing a hoof at her counterpart while Big Macintosh brought them a trey of apple cider. "I know everypony in my family: Big Mac, Applebloom, Granny Smith, Aunt and Uncle Orange, Apple Fritter, Babs Seed..." she trailed off. "But I ain't never seen nor heard of anypony in my family being named after me."

Applejack dipped her muzzle into her apple cider and drank for a bit before looking at her counterpart. "I can't say that I've ever heard of you either. Then again...we should have expected strange things on the other side of the forest."

"Hmmm," Twilight said, taking '_The Secret Myths And Wonders Of Equestria' _out of her saddle bag. "I wonder what else this book says about Ponyland." She flipped through a couple of pages before stopping and reading.

"Guys...listen to this: _'It has been said that when their counterparts meet hell will befall Equestria. Orange combined, eight in total, and stumbling all the way."_

Everyone looked at Applejack.

"O-orange combined?"

"We both have orange colored fur!"

"Eight in total?"

"I have five apples on my flank...what about you?"

"T-three."

"Stumbling all the way...I am pretty clumsy." Applejack's hoof shook causing her to spill her apple cider.

It was then that a large clash rung in their ears. Rainbow Dash and Firefly flew up in the air to see what had caused it.

"Um you guys? We have a problem."

* * *

"Run! Run!"

Angel stayed, refusing to leave his owner as the other animals ran for their lives. Fluttershy picked up Angel.

"I'm so sorry...but it's for your own good." With that she trew Angel out the doorway.

The gunky purple ooze was pooling all around Fluttershy and within thirty seconds it enguled her whole. When she re-emerged she looked very...mean.

* * *

Rainbow Dash and Firefly took off at lightning speed to see that purple muck making it's way into Ponyville.

"The Smooze," Firefly exclaimed.

"The what?"

Firefly noticed Fluttershy standing around the Smooze and flew down to pick her up.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down right now!" Fluttershy squirmed at Firefly's grip.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Looks like we got a fighter," Firefly said with a smirk.

"Fluttershy are you OK? What was that thing?"

Fluttershy didn't answer but Firefly did.

"That was the Smooze. A purple ooze that destroys everything it touches and makes ponies act really mean and nasty." She looked down at Fluttershy. "And it looks like it got ahold of your friend."

Rainbow Dash looked down to see the Smooze covering everything. "I'll go warn the others. You get Fluttershy to Sweet Apple Acres."

Firefly nodded and took off. When she got to Sweet Apple Acres the others looked at her worrily.

"Fluttershy you're OK!" Twilight ran up and tried to hug Fluttershy, but she pushed her away.

"Don't touch me," Fluttershy spat.

"Fluttershy? W-what's wrong?"

"She's been smoozed," Sundance shouted.

"Smoozed?"

The ponies explained what the Smooze was and when they got done Twilight rolled her eyes.

"A glob? Oh please my magic will take care of it."

"No," Gusty shouted. "We need the Flutterponies to help!"

Twilight shook her head. ''Look I don't know what kind of nonsense you guys are talking about but this Smooze guy sounds like a serious threat. My magic can handle it."

Right when the others were going to protest a maniacal laugh could be heard from the sky.

"Foolish ponies! Did you really think that you could get rid of me?!"

Applejack shook in her spot. "T-that voice...I would recognize that voice from anywhere...it's Tirek!"

A single black cloud covered the sky as a large, centaur like creature came down riding a dragon.

"I've come for my revenge," he roared as more dragons poured from the sky.

Everyone ducked as Tirek swooped down. The dragons started to breth fire on the barn.

"Applebloom! Big Mac! Granny," Applejack called.

Applejack watched in fear as Big Macintosh ran towards them, carrying Granny Smith on his back while Applebloom followed close behind him.

"Are ya'll O.K.?"

"Eeyup."

Applejack turned towards her counterpart. "I don't know what ya'll did but you better make it leave before all of my farm is burned down!"

"Applejack it's not her fault!" Twilight stepped between the two. "This is a prophecy! Predetermined!"

"Well how do we make it stop?"

"According to the book we need to find our counterparts. Mine says that mine will be '_White with coat and black with magic.'_ Pinkie Pie's will be '_Great with parties and have a luxurious yellow mane.'_Fluttershy's is '_One in the same.'_

Rarity's is '_Seven sparkling diamonds.' _And Rainbow Dash's is '_A llightning bolt with a pink streak.'"_

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Paradise Estate**

Paradise ran up to Posey, Sparkler, Twilight, and Surprise.

"Paradise what's wrong," Sparkler asked.

Paradise panted. "The forest. The forest is under attack."

The ponies ran towards the forest which was covered in ooze, and a single black cloud was expanding across the sky.

"Come on," Sparkler said, putting on a brave face. "We've got to go into the forest.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So every enemy seems to be ganging up on the ponies! Will they sort this out before Ponyville (and possibly Equestria) is destroyed?!**

Twilight, Sparkler and Posey ran towards the forest while Paradise and Surprise flew.

"Hey," Posey called out to some nearby Flutterponies. "Excuse me, but we ned your help."

Honeysuckle, Rosedust and Morning Glory flew towards Posey. "What do you need help with?"

Posey pointed towards the forest. "It seems like the Smooze has returned."

Honeysuckle saluted. "We're on it!"

The Flutterponies flew towards the Smooze but it seemed like they had no effect.

"Uh-oh," Morning Glory said.

The Flutterponies were immediately engulfed by the Smooze.

"Oh no," Paradise said warily, flying towards the Flutterponies.

When they re-emerged they glared at the Pegasus pony flying above them.

"What're you lookin' at," Rosedust demanded.

"Girls! We need to go on the other side of the forest and face the Smooze head on!"

"That's not the only problem we got to deal with," Surprise said as a small lizard ran past them. "Hey," Surprise yelled as she looked at her tail, which was missing its bow. "Rex stole my bow!" She flew after Rex, who ran into the forest.

"Surprise come back," Paradise yelled flying after Surprise while Twilight, Sparkler and Posey followed.

They were in the Everfree Forest.

"Help! Help somepony please! I cannot get out with ease!"

Paradise looked down to see Zecora trapped by the Smooze. The Smooze's white eyes looked up at Zecora and gave a throaty laugh. Zecora screamed.

"Hold on," Paradise said, going down and lifting Zecora out of the Smooze.

The Smooze growled and rose like a tidal wave. The ponies flew faster, getting out of the Everfree Forest and standing near what was left to Fluttershy's house.

"W-where are we," Sparkler asked. "And where's Surprise?"

Paradise set Zecora down.

"Thank you little pony friend for your deed. For that I offer this bag I am sure you will need." Zecora put the bag over Paradise's head.

"What is it?"

Zecora only smirked, winked and walked away. When Paradise opened the bag she found...a small heart shaped pendant.

* * *

Rainbow Dash effectively evacuated Ponyville and Princess Celestia was on her way. She met up with the others.

"I got everypony out of town and sent a letter to Princess Celestia," she said, sitting down.

"O.K. good," Twilight said with a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a white pony with a yellow mane whizzed by them, Pinkie Pie trailing behind in a laughing fit.

"Oh hey you guys. I was just having the funnest time with Surprise."

"Wait what," Firefly asked. "Surprise is here too?"

"Oh yeah she is just a hoot," Pinkie snorted with laughter. "At first she was looking for somepony who stole her bow but after we got talking oh boy it was fun!" Pinkie fell down, clutching her sides, still laughing.

"Wait a second," Twilight said. "That pony was white with a yellow mane."

"Don't forget the balloons," Pinkie said, pointing at her own flank.

"And she had balloons for a cutie mark? Pinkie that's your counterpart!"

"My whosie whatsit?"

Twilight shook her head. "Never mind. No time to explain. Come on. We need to find Rarity."

When they ran away Pinkie simply lay there until she looked up. "Hey Surprise! Wait up!"

* * *

Rarity was completely unaware of all the events taking place.

"Oh this simply will not do!" She flopped back on her couch.

"Um Rarity," Sweetie Belle said, looking out of a window. "There's a bunch of dragons flying towards us."

Rarity, however, was focused on the dress she had messed up on.

"Oh how could I have made such a foolish mistake," she whined.

Suddenly the door rang and Sparkler walked in. "Um...excuse me?"

Rarity sat up. "Oh a customer!" She hid the dress behind her back and walked up to Sparkler. "Welcome to Rarity's Carasol Boutique. Can I help you with something?"

"Did you say...Carasol Boutique?" Sparkler shook her head. "Um...have you seen a yellow maned pony running around?"

"No I cannot say that I have."

Sparkler looked at the dress that Rarity was hiding. "Ooo what's that?"

"Oh this ratty old thing? I was just about to get rid of it."

"No don't! I want it."

Rarity looked at her, eyes wide. "Really? Come! We must model you in it."

* * *

As they dragged Fluttershy along behind them Twilight rang the doorbell to the Boutique.

"Just a moment," the joyous voice came from the other side of the door.

"Rarity it's an emergency," Twilight said desperately.

"Twilight what do you-" Rarity stopped when she saw the others.

"There are...more of them?"

"Rarity what's taking so long," Sparkler whined.

"Just a moment Sparkler," Rarity called.

"What?! Sparkler's here too?!" Gusty pushed her self inside. "Let me in!"

Gusty gasped. Sparkler was standing in front of a mirror, dressed in a shimmering dress with a giant bow on it.

"Wah! Gusty? What're you doing here?" Sparkler tried covering herself to no avail.

The others came in. "Sparkler this is no time to be playing dress up," Sundance said while Megan walked over to help Sparkler out of it.

"Oh...sorry about that. It's just that Rarity here made this lovely dress and I got distracted from finding Surprise." Sparkler gasped. "I forgot about Surprise!"

"We just saw her," Applejack informed. "She was with some pony named Pinkie."

"Wait..." Twilight said, looking at Sparkler's flank. "You have four diamonds on your flank. And Rarity has three...you're Rarity's counterpart!"

Sparkler and Rarity looked at each other.

"Counter-"

"Part?"

They smiled.

"Oh I just knew that there was somepony out there with my sense in fashion!"

"Come on! We don't have time for this! We need to stop Tirek and the Smooze before they do more damage!"

Rarity and Sparkler nodded, following the others out the door. Ponyville was in bad shape. Dragons roamed free, burning down homes and businesses while the smooze continued to devour everything.

"Oh my," Rarity gasped, clutching Sweetie Belle.

"It looks like things are getting worse," Applejack sighed. "Npot even the Flutterponies are of any use."

Twilight, however, was determined. "Girls, focus! O.K. so Pinkie matches up to Surprise, Applejack matches up to Applejack and Rarity matches up to Sparkler. What about me, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?"

"Ha! Beat ya again!" "Best two out of three," Firefly asked, stretching her arm.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Brutish nature, brash attitude, two lightning bolts as a cutie mark? Rainbow, Firefly is your counterpart!"

Rainbow's eyes grew wide. "Really? That's so cool!" She clapped her hooves together and looked at Firefly. "Come on. Let's go kick some centaur butt!"

"No!" Twilight grabbed onto Rainbow Dash's tail to keep her from flying away. "No separating! We need to stay together. Come on. Let's find Pinkie and Surprise."

* * *

Tirek flew towards the ground, next to a stone statue. He got off his dragon and walked towards it. He clutched the statues face. He knew that there was a strong power here. He could sense it.

"Join me."

He pressed his palms into it, causing the statue to crack. The creature inhabiting the statue reached upwards, breaking his way out of his imprisonment. It was what some might call an 'unholy abomination'. It was a draconequus.


	4. Chapter 4

"Give me my bow Rex!" Surprise was in front of Sugar Cube Corner, having a standoff with the thieving reptillian.

Rex cackled. "What this?" He tossed the red bow between his hands and looked at Surprise slyly.

"Hey Surprise! I thought I heard you down here!" Pinkie Pie looked out her bedroom window to see Surprise.

"Pinkie," Surprise asked. "Pinkie! Can you help me get my bow back from Rex?"

"Rex? Who's Rex?"

"Him!" Surprise pointed at the lizard, only to reveal that he wasn't there and that it was Gummy.

"Oh there you are Gummy! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Pinkie made her way out of the house to pick up her pet alligator.

"Pinkie that's not your pet! That's an evil shapeshifting lizard named Rex!"

Pinkie simply laughed. "Oh Surprise! You're so silly!"

Surprise sighed, irritated. Was this what it was like for her friends to deal with her antics?

Pinkie started to walking towards Ponyville Square, as she'd heard that Twilight wanted to see her.

"You better come along," she told Surprise, letting Gummy bite onto her ear. "I heard that Tirek is back!"

"Tirek is here too? Oh great!"

* * *

"What is this," Paradise asked, looking down at the pendant hanging from her neck.

"That is the Rainbow Of Light," Twilight said with a small smile. "With the help of some others, we used it to defeat Tirek." They were idly walking about Ponyville, trying to decide what was best to do next.

"Well Tirek is obviously the one causing this," Posey said. "We can use this pendant to stop him."

"Why is he even here? He disintegrated right in front of us."

"I'm not sure," Posey sighed, hanging her head. "All I know is that the ponies in this town are weird. I mean, did you see that zebra? She was so...odd."

Paradise started to think. That zebra, Zecora, had brought them the pendant. Maybe she knew something.

"You guys, I have an idea." Paradise started to run towards the Everfree Forest, the others following close behind.

* * *

Discord was in awe. "You're Tirek," he stated simply, circling around the centaur to get a better view. "I've heard legends about you, you know. You took over Midnight Castle and enslaved a bunch of ponies. But then you were defeated."

Tirek gave a small growl at the last part. "I sense a strong power within you. Chaos, to be exact. You are perhaps the most powerful enemy these candy coated equines have come across."

"Oh go on," Discord said, snapping his fingers and sitting down on the newly produced lawn chair. "But yes, you're right. I am the God Of Chaos."

"You and I could rule this world." Tirek gave a toothy grin. He presented the work he had already done on Ponyville.

"Not bad," Discord said, nodding in approval. "But it could use more abysmal colors." He snapped his fingers, causing the sky to break out in dark blues and black.

Tirek rubbed his hands together. "Perfect."

* * *

"What happened?! Where are all the lights?"

Nobody could see where they were going.

"Don't worry," Twilight said, lighting up her horn so that the others could see.

"I still dunno how you do that," Gusty muttered.

"Does it matter? At least we can see now."

As soon as Twilight finished though the sky's colors abruptly changed, breaking into a vibrant yellow and orange.

Twilight winced. "It's so...bright."

"Here take these," Rainbow Dash handed each of them a pair of sunglasses.

"Wait, why is the daytime changing so suddenly? The only person who did that was," Twilight gasped. "Discord! Tirek must have freed him from his stoned imprisonment."

"Dis...cord," Applejack asked. "Well, if Tirek has teamed up with him then he must be powerful."

"He is," Twilight said grimly. "If he's back then we need to go to Cantorlot to get the Elements Of Harmony."

"And if Tirek is here then we need the Rainbow Of Light."

"Girls please," Twilight said with something that sounded like a superior scoff. "I'm sure that the Elements can handle this on their own."

Gusty stomped her hoof in front of Twilight to stop her from walking.

"Now look here miss prissy pants. I've been through a lot: witches, the Smooze, Tirek... I'm sure that I know what I'm talking about."

Twilight rested her hoof on her face. There was no time for petty arguing. "Fine, fine. We'll look for the Rainbow Of Light after we get the Elements Of Harmony."

"Twilight look," Rainbow Dash shouted, pointing up at the sky.

Twilight looked up to see a large, white horned and winged being land before them.

"Princess Celestia," Twilight said, running towards her mentor.

"Twilight I got Rainbow Dash's message. Where is Tirek?"

"Right here of course," a loud voice boomed.

Celestia turned around to see Tirek floating in midair, accompanied by Discord and the Smooze, which was raging at the ponies at an alarming rate.

"Girls! I will hold him off for as long as I can. You need to find the Elements and the Rainbow. Be quick. We have no time to waste."

Twilight gave a curt nod and ran off with the others towards Cantorlot. They made it in record time.

"Come on! The Elements are right-" Twilight stopped in front of the door keeping the Elements away. She wasn't sure if she could open it. She bowed her head and stuck her horn into the hole.

She could feel her magic being rejected.

"Wah!" Twilight was thrown back. She hit the ground hard.

"Who goes there," a voice from the shadows boomed.

"Luna," Twilight shouted, getting up. "We...we need help."

Princess Luna approached the group. She looked down at them.

"I see that the prophecy has come true."

"Prophecy," Magan questioned.

"The prophecy in the book," Twilight explained.

"My sister prepared me for this...I suppose Tirek has returned?"

Firefly nodded. "Yeah. And apparently we need these...Elements Of Harmony or whatever."

Luna stuck her horn into the door, making it open. She presented them with the Elements.

"You need six ponies, no? You only have five, and one is discorded."

With that Twilight glanced back at Fluttershy and trotted towards her.

Rainbow Dash grabbed her necklace and showed it to Firefly. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Princess...Luna is it," Sundance asked. "Why aren't you helping Celestia?"

"Celestia can deal with this on her own," Luna replied adamantly. "There are other ponies here too. And your friend has the Rainbow."

"Friend," Rainbow questioned. "What friend?"

Luna's eyes grew wide. "I've said too much. Go my little ponies. Go and defeat our enemies."

Everyone except for Twilight and Fluttershy ran away.

"Twilight what're you doing?"

Twilight leaned in towards Fluttershy, touching her horn on her head. Fluttershy's eyes grew wide as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing.

"Oh...oh my," Fluttershy whispered, standing. "Where am I? Who are they," she said, pointing at Applejack, Sundance, Gusty, Megan, Firefly, and Sparkler.

"No time to explain," Twilight said, putting the necklace on Fluttershy and handing Rarity her's.

"We need to find Pinkie. And fast."

* * *

"You pony girls will learn the truth. You will discover that I am a sleuth." Zecora sat a few punch bowls in front of Paradise as she handed her the pendant.

"What does that mean," Posey asked.

"It means that I was in Ponyland. It was quite grand." Zecora gave a slight chuckle and rested her muzzle on the pendant, while humming. The rainbow revealed itself and danced across the room. Zecora held the pendant up, returning the rainbow to it's home.

Zecora's smile turned back into a frown. "I know of Tirek's plans. Make sure you stop him and his clan."

Twilight nodded and took the pendant from Zecora. "Thank you Zecora. Please...can you help us?"

Zecora put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "You have all that you need."

With that she sent the ponies on their way.

**Author's Note: A little more explanation on Zecora's trip to Ponyland (since rhymes don't do much...) Zecora ventured into the Everfree Forest and got to the other side, to Ponyland. She went into Midnight Castle (where Tirek was originally defeated) and found the pendant. She kept it, not knowing what it was. It then became useful when Tirek came back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Well it's the final chapter! Are you excited?!**

Every attempt at grabbing "Gummy" from Pinkie's ear failed.

"Come on Surprise! Let me show you around Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie happily trotted inside, Surprise trailing behind.

Surprise tied her newly gotten bow back in her tail and flew inside Sugarcube Corner.

"Oh dear would you mind not flying," Mrs. Cakes asked Surprise, while carrying a tray of muffins.

Surprise flew down towards the ground and looked around. "T-This is a bakery?"

"You betcha! The best bakery in Ponyville." Pinkie plucked Gummy from off of her ear and went to the cash register.

"Um Surprise would you mind helping us," Mr. Cakes asked.

Surprise nodded and went to get an apron. When she went towards the back however she heard Sugarcube Corner's door slam open.

"Oh...heya Twilight! What do you- woah!"

The door slammed again. Surprise rushed over to see that Pinkie was gone.

"What happened?"

Mrs. Cakes blinked. "Oh...well I suppose Twilight needed Pinkie to help with something."

"Twilight...?" Surprise looked at the door and took off her apron. "Sorry Mrs. Cakes!" She ran outside.

Surprise saw Twilight putting a necklace on Pinkie.

"Hey! You! What're you doing?"

Twilight took a sweeping look over Surprise. "You're her counterpart. Ok good. Everyone's here then except for My and Fluttershy's counterpart."

"We also need the Rainbow," Megan reminded.

"Yeah," Twilight said flatly. "And the stupid Rainbow."

"Megan? Firefly? What're you doing here?!"

Megan and Firefly explained how they had gotten there.

"Really?! You know, Paradise and the rest of us saw the Smooze coming here and decided to check it out."

"So there are more of you," Twilight asked excitedly, pulling out the book. "Tell me, are there any that are '_white with coat and black with magic'_? Or '_One in the same'_?"

Surprise looked over the group. When she saw Fluttershy her jaw dropped. "Her! She looks like my friend Posey! Except she has wings...and butterflies on her flank."

"Then Posey is my counterpart," Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Who's mine," Twilight asked.

Surprise rubbed her chin with her hoof and circled around Twilight. "Did you say that your name was...Twilight?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. My full name is Twilight Sparkle. Why?"

"I have a friend named Twilight...she's a unicorn too."

Suddenly the sky turned dark again. A booming laugh could be heard all throughout Ponyville.

"Right! We need to find them. Maybe they can help us find the Rainbow. Let's go!"

* * *

"Bwah! It's so dark!"

Posey, Paradise and Twilight huddled together.

"Girls...look!"

The Rainbow slid from out of the pendant and floated through the sky.

"I think it wants us to follow it!"

The three started to chase the Rainbow, skillfully trying to avoid the debris scattered about by the Smooze. After running a short distance the Rainbow stopped, flew up high and circled around a few times before dissipating.

The three could hear a few murmurs from others.

"W-Who's there," Posey asked.

"H...Hello," an equally frightened voice returned.

Two heads bumped into each other, causing each pony to fall.

"Oh...goodness! I'm so sorry."

Posey looked up to see a yellow Pegasus lend her hoof. Posey took it.

"Thanks." Posey squinted and looked at the stranger.

"Hey...you look like..."

The sun came out again, spilling eye wrenching colors over the sky. Posey blinked, startled by the sudden change and looked at the pony.

"You're...you're me!"

The other ponies were having similar experiences.

"You're my counterpart," Twilight exclaimed, happily hugging the pink unicorn.

Paradise was in shock. "Wait...counterpart...then that's what the Rainbow was trying to tell us!" She looked around. "Surprise! Gusty! Megan! Sundance! Firefly! Applejack! You're all here!"

"Did you say Rainbow? You have the Rainbow Of Light?!" Megan rushed over and took the pendant from Paradise.

"You guys," Twilight said in a small voice, too elated to speak any higher. "All of our counterparts are here. Me and Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Firefly, Applejack and, uh, Applejack, Fluttershy and Posey, Pinkie and Surprise, and Rarity and Sparkler! We can go now!"

"Go where," Paradise asked, a bit skeptical.

"Our ruler, Princess Celestia, is fighting off Tirek, Discord and the Smooze as we speak! Now that we have the Rainbow, the Elements and you guys we can defeat them properly."

Paradise nodded. "Ok I understand. We came here to defeat Tirek and that's what we intend on doing!"

The group gave a mighty cheer and ran towards the enemies.

* * *

"You're magic is weak!" Tirek looked at his partner in destruction, who just shrugged.

"Do what you will. I'm having too much fun destroying the towns." From nowhere Discord produced a pair of binoculars and looked through them to see Canterlot ponies screaming and running. He laughed. "Ahaha they look like ants!"

Tirek smirked. "I'll join you as soon as I am done with this old crone." Tirek pulled out a burlap sack. "Celestia do you know what I have in here?" The bag rustled in Tirek's grip.

"No," Celestia shouted. "If you release the Rainbow of Darkness then all of Equestria will be engulfed!"

"Tirek will never get that far!" Twilight stepped up, her counterpart next to her holding the pendant.

"Twilight," Celestia exclaimed. "You made it!"

Tirek growled "What makes you say that pony?"

"Because we have friendship! And magic!" Twilight grabbed her counterpart's hoof, as did the others with their's.

Tirek's eyes widened and a shiver ran down his back when he saw what was on Twilight's neck.

"You...you have the Rainbow Of Light?"

"And the Elements Of Harmony!"

Discord turned around. "The Elements you say?"

"Why," Tirek asked. "What are the...Elements Of Harmony?"

Discord shook his head. "Never mind those. Just some silly artifacts."

Twilight scoffed. "Silly Discord? You've been imprisoned by the Elements _twice_ and you still think they're 'silly?"

Discord said nothing. He merely glared at them.

"Hoofs together? And...now!"

Twilight closed her eyes and felt her hooves leave the ground. The magic was enveloping her. Her counterpart rose the pendant into the air.

"Quick! Release the Rainbow Of Darkness!" Tirek and Discord fought over the sack.

Twilight's eyes grew white as, from the core of the Mane Six, a rainbow shot out of them at the exact time that the rainbow of Light came from the pendant. Tirek and Discord's screams were drowned out by the Sonic Rainboom that came from the ponies and stretched all over Equestria. It truly was a magical sight.

Twilight fell to the ground, her crown falling off of her head. When she looked up...she saw no Discord...no Tirek and no Smooze.

"Is everypony ok?"

The others nodded, sitting up. Princess Celestia stood over Twilight.

"Twilight...you and your friends did an amazing job."

Twilight grinned and hugged her mentor. "Thank you Princess Celestia."

"I think that it's safe to say that everypony can come back now. Girls," she turned towards the counterparts.

"Can you please put me in contact with Princess Primrose? I would like to tell her that Ponyland is safe from Tirek and the Smooze."

"You know Princess Primrose," Gusty gasped.

"Princess Primrose," Twilight asked.

"One of the Princess's from Ponyland. I contacted her as soon as I heard about Tirek's return."

"I'll tell her right away," Twilight said, closing her eyes tight and winking away to Ponyland.

Celestia turned back towards her student. "I suppose we should start cleaning up. The Smooze did a lot of damage..."

Twilight nodded as they started to repair homes and businesses.

"Hey," Pinkie said, looking around. "Where's Gummy?"

Gummy scuttled up towards her.

"Oh! There you are!"

Surprise looked at her. "Wait! Pinkie! That's not-" she took a closer look, seeing that the alligator was cross-eyed. "Oh...uh...never mind."

With everypony's help the buildings were restored in a matter of hours.

Twilight winked in, bringing someone else with her.

"Hello? Princess Celestia?"

Princess Celestia turned around and smiled.

"Princess Primrose! Welcome!" Celestia walked towards the pony wearing an elegant dress and hat.

Princess Primrose looked around Ponyville. "You're getting things back on track? Well...it certainly looks better than what Ponyland was left with."

"Why, what happened to Ponyland," Paradise asked, fearing the worst.

"Almost all of Midnight Castle was destroyed. Paradise Estate took some damage too. Oh and Flutter Valley took a landslide...and there's a lot of garbage in the seaponies water..."

"Looks like we better get going then," Megan said, rolling up the sleeves to her muddy shirt.

The ponies looked at each other.

"Well...it was nice knowing you Firefly."

"You too Rainbow Dash! Hey, you gonna practice that double loopty loop we talked about?"

"Sure am! And you'll try for a Sonic Rainboom right?"

"I'll make it a Lightning Rainboom." Firefly struck a pose.

Pinkie Pie grabbed Surprise's legs and clung to them while crying. "But I don't want you to go!"

"Aw don't worry Pinkie I'll come back to throw a party."

Pinkie perked up. "You will?!"

Surprise nodded.

"Make sure that you practice everyday, or else you won't get better." Twilight tapped her hoof on the magic book she gave her counterpart.

"Oh blah blah blah I'm sure she'll practice," Gusty said.

"Make sure that you do too Gusty," Twilight said with a slight mocking tone while narrowing her eyes before walking away."

"Why you little..."

"Have this flower."

Fluttershy gasped and smiled. "Oh my...it's so pretty. Do you like animals? I can give you one of mine."

Posey nodded. "I could use some bees to help me pollinate some flowers." A few bees flew towards Posey and hovered around her.

"Here darling it'll help with your mane when it's frizzled," Rarity handed Sparkler a hairdryer.

"Thanks Rarity. You like gems, right? Here! I picked a few of them from some mountains in Ponyland!" Sparkler handed Raity a handful of diamonds and rubies.

Rarity's eyes grew wide. She started sputtering and fainted.

"I want ya to have this," Applejack thrust a fresh apple pie in her counterparts hooves.

Applejack licked her lips. "It looks delicious! You can come to Ponyland anytime if you want to see Megan's farm."

Applejack gave a haughty laugh. "I'll make sure too. Ya'll come back now."

"Will do," the group said at the same time as they turned to walk into the Everfree Forest.

The mane six watched, knowing that they would never forget this adventure and also knowing that they could visit their counterparts at any time.


End file.
